5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Story Arcs
5Toubun no Hanayome is a narrative-driven series. The main plotline of the story can be categorized/divided into several arcs. Each arc focuses on a single important event happening in a specific time frame. To see why the arcs are categorized as such, head to each arc's specific page. So far, the story is divided into two major parts, the Second Year Saga and the Third Year Saga. The following is a list of the arc names, a description of each arc's plot, and the chapters/episodes they include. Note: Most sagas and story arcs (naming and categorization) are fan-made or community-made names to better organize the series. They are not official names. Second Year Saga The Second Year Saga is the first saga of the series. The saga covers the main character's time and activities in their Second Year of High School. The Second Year Saga focuses mainly on the Nakano Quintuplets relationship with Fuutarou and their budding romantic feelings toward him. Nakano Quintuplets Arc > Related Article: Nakano Quintuplets Arc The main protagonist of the series, Fuutarou Uesugi, is a poor & anti-social top student. One day, he gets a job tutoring a rich family that’s new to town. Fuutarou's soon-to-be students are revealed to be his new classmates, Itsuki Nakano, and her four quintuplet sisters. Despite the girls' poor first impression of Fuutarou, he tries seriously to do his job, only to find they have terrible grades and terribly complex personalities. Anime Episode: 1, 2, 3 Manga Volume: 1, 2 Manga Chapters : 1. The Five-part Bride 2. Home Visit 3. Rooftop Confession 4. 100 Point Combined 5. The Problems That Keep Piling Up 6. Open the Door Fireworks Festival Arc > Related Article: Fireworks Festival Arc After tutoring the Nakano Quintuplets for two days, Fuutarou receives his first paycheck. After reluctantly accepting it, Fuutarou uses the money to entertain his little sister, Raiha, who requests they use it to visit the arcade together. On their way home, they meet the other Nakano Quintuplets, who are going to watch the Autumn Firework Festival together. The seemingly happy occasion is disturbed when the sisters get scattered and Ichika goes missing. Anime Episode: 4, 5, 6 Manga Volume: 2 Manga Chapters: 7. Our's Day Off 1 8. Our's Day Off 2 9. Our's Day Off 3 10. Our’s Day Off 4 11. Our’s Day Off 5 12. Our’s Day Off 6 13. The Amiable Pushover Second Year Midterm Exam Arc > Related Article: Second Year Midterm Exam Arc Fuutarou’s tutoring job is not going well; Nino and Itsuki are still unwilling to join the group study, and the midterm exam is coming soon. Papa Nakano sets a condition for Fuutarou. He asks him to make sure each one of the quintuplets passes the exam. He also tells Fuutarou that he’s fired if he doesn’t meet the condition. Anime Episode: 7, 8, 9 Manga Volume: 2, 3 Manga Chapters : 14. The Picture That Started It All 15. What They Have Accumulated 16. Stubborn 17. The Night Study Group 18. Fuutarou the Lying Liar 19. The Death Road of Panic 20. The Midterms 21. The Magic Spell School Field Trip Arc > Related Article: School Field Trip Arc Fuutarou and the Nakano Quintuplets go on a field trip, about which there is a notorious legend involving the bonfire dance. Fuutarou, who is chosen to be part of the committee for the Test of Courage, doesn't take the legend seriously; on the other hand, the Nakano sisters believe the legend and have a fight about Fuutarou’s dance partner. The day before the trip, Raiha gets sick. Anime Episode: 10, 11, 12 Manga Volume: 3, 4 Manga Chapters : 22. The Binding Legend 23. The Sextet's School Camping Trip 24. The Binding Legend: First Day 25. The Binding Legend: Day 2 (1) 26. The Binding Legend: Day 2 (2) 27. The Binding Legend: Day 2 (3) 28. The Binding Legend: Day 2 (4) 29. The Binding Legend: Day 3 (1) 30. The Binding Legend: Day 3 (2) 31. The Binding Legend: Day 3 (3) 32. The Binding Legend: Day 2000 Fuutarou's Flashback Arc > Related Article: Fuutarou's Flashback Arc Fuutarou is hospitalized. When the sisters visit him, they find his condition is getting better. Itsuki is curious about why Fuutarou studies so hard, so he tells her a story about a young girl from 5 years ago. Strangely enough, Itsuki owns an item similar to the one in the story, which she obtained from the same place and time frame. Anime Episode: - Manga Volume: 5 Manga Chapters : 33. The Hospital Encounter 34. Today and Kyoto's Tough Luck and Togetherness 35. Detective Fuutarou and the Five Suspects Labour Thanksgiving Arc > Related Article: Labour Thanksgiving Arc Raiha urges Fuutarou to show his gratitude towards Yotsuba for all the things she had done during the school trip. Despite his reluctance, he still asks Yotsuba what kind of gift she would like. Not knowing the answer, Yotsuba brings Fuutarou to various places her sisters usually go. At the end of the day, Yotsuba is still unsure what she really wants. Anime Episode : - Manga Volume: 5 Manga Chapters : 36. Labor Thanksgiving Tour 1 37. Labor Thanksgiving Tour 2 Seven Goodbyes Arc > Related Article: Seven Goodbyes Arc Despite the upcoming exam, Nino still has trouble following Fuutarou's study session, even trying to avoid it. One day, Nino lashes out and gets into a huge fight with her sisters, resulting in both her and Itsuki leaving the apartment. Then, there’s Yotsuba, who is still shackled by the school's track team. Anime Episode: - Manga Volume: 5, 6 Manga Chapters : 38. The Living Room Confession 39. The Seven Goodbyes 1 40. The Seven Goodbyes 2 41. The Seven Goodbyes 3 42. The Seven Goodbyes 4 43. The Seven Goodbyes 5 44. The Seven Goodbyes 6 45. The Seven Goodbyes 7 46. The Seven Goodbyes 8 47. The Seven Goodbyes 9 48. The Seven Goodbyes 10 49. The Seven Goodbyes 11 50. The Seven Goodbyes 12 New Residence Arc > Related Article: New Residence Arc With newfound resolve, the Nakano sisters move out of their penthouse and rent a small apartment. They are currently only supported by Ichika. Some of the sisters feel uncomfortable with their new lifestyle but still insist on living there. They also consider taking part-time jobs to ease the eldest sister's burden. Anime Episode : - Manga Volume: 7 Manga Chapters : 51. First Spring 52. Good Work Today 1 53. Good Work Today 2 Second Year Last Exam Arc > Related Article : Second Year Last Exam Arc Papa Nakano gives the girls an ultimatum: if they fail the exam, he will transfer them to another school. He also states that he hates Fuutarou. Yotsuba, the one most likely to fail, convinces Papa to believe in her and the sisters. Every Nakano sister has different goals to achieve with this exam, not just Yotsuba. Anime Episode : - Manga Volume: 7 Manga Chapters : 54. Fool's Battle 55. The Last Exam - Miku’s Side 56. The Last Exam - Yotsuba's Side 57. The Last Exam - Itsuki's Side 58. The Last Exam - Ichika's Side 59. The Last Exam - Nino's Side Scrambled Eggs Arc > Related Article: Scrambled Eggs Arc Anime Episode: - Manga Volume: 8 Manga Chapters: 60. The Conquest Begin 61. Scrambled Eggs 1 62. Scrambled Eggs 2 63. Scrambled Eggs 3 64. Scrambled Eggs 4 65. Scrambled Eggs 5 66. Scrambled Eggs 6 67. Scrambled Eggs 7 68. Scrambled Eggs 8 Third Year Saga The Third Year Saga is the second saga of the series. The saga tells the main character's time and activities in their Third Year of High School. The story focuses mainly on Fuutarou and the future bride's relationship''Negi Haruba Interview with a Japanese VTuber.. Fuutarou's Birthday Arc ''> Related Article: Fuutarou's Birthday Arc Anime Episode : - Manga Volume: 9 Manga Chapters: 69. Welcome to Class 3-1 70. The Responsibilities of the Class Representative Trivia References